Lost Past
by Jia Li Xue
Summary: Kana a young girl left in the spirit realm by her parents is taken care of by the ruler. will she find a love? what will she do if she finds out that her family is the enemy? ok i know summary stinks but still please read! Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Authors talk: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic I ever posted. So review and tell me how you liked it.. But please no flamers or badmouthing.. thank you..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I only own Kana. So don't sue me for this..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Kana you have to stay here. But don't worry, we'll be back to get you." The neko demons said.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't leave me. Please." The neko child said.  
  
"We're sorry Kana." The parents said as the rushed away.  
  
'Please come back.' The child thought. While a silent tear ran down her face.  
  
The child was left in the spirit realm to be taken care of by the ruler, King Enma. Flash Back end  
  
"What are you thinking of now?" asked Koenma. "Just remembering the past." Kana repied.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Now Yusuke. You are the new spirit detective of this realm. First off, I want you to go find these artifacts. They are really important. But watch out for the demons that possess these artifacts." Koenma said to Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry about it toddler. I'll get it back by the end of this week. Is that all? Then Cya." Yusuke said and left.  
  
"Definitely not my type... oh well." Kana said quietly.  
  
Later that week  
  
"Ok you guys are now officially the new Spirit Detective group." Koenma told the four boys.  
  
"Hn. Why should I work for a toddler like you?" Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Like I said, I'M NOT A TODLER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"you should appreciate it Hiei. At least he won't kill us for taking the artifacts." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Yeah you midget. You should appreciate. Or else we could kill you right now." Kuwabara said while grining his ugly grin.  
  
"Hn. I would speak like that. I am the one who could kill a monkey like you." Hiei said coolly.  
  
"Hmm. I like the red head. He seems nice." Kana whispered to herself.  
  
Flashback End  
  
"Kana, seriously. What are you thinking about?" asked Koenma impatiently.  
  
"Oh. I'm thinking about the Spirit detectives. Why can't I meet them? Can I please meet them?" Kana pleaded.  
  
"Fine. But on one condition."  
  
"Yeah. What?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I won't. don't worry."  
  
"Botan can you get the boys?"  
  
"Yes koenma sir." Botan said chirpily.  
  
authors talk:  
  
so how do you guys like it? Is it good or bad?..... please review.. update will come soon.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors talk:  
  
Heya guys... new chapter.. I should update sooner. But well.. here it is..  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kana went back into her room. She told Koenma to call her when they got there.  
  
Human Realm:  
  
"Hey guys. Koenma told me to get you. He has someone he wants to introduce to you." Botan blabbed.  
  
"What!! Another person? I bet he will be like 'This is the new person who will join the spirit detective team. Treat 'em nicely.' Yup only toddlers like him would say that" Yusuke said while everyone was snickering in the background.  
  
"Yup, but what if it is a pretty girl?" Kuwabara said while drooling.  
  
"Stop drooling you stupid idiot. Let's just hurry up and go." Hiei growled.  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
They all entered the portal. When they got there Koenma called for Kana to come to his office. Once she got there everyone stared at her. Especially Kuwabara, because of the cat ears.  
  
"OOOH!!! It's a kitty." Kuwabara said while running up to pet her ears on her head.  
  
Kana hissed at him and threatened to kill him in her native language.  
  
"You better get out of there you monkey." Hiei said not changing the expression on his face.  
  
"Why should I? No kitty can resist me.." Kuwabara sang. He stepped closer to Kana.  
  
What is the idiot doing? I'm threatening to kill him and he won't even back off?' Kana thought.  
  
"YOU MONKEY! SHE IS THREATENING TO KILL YOU! SO IF YOU WANT TO DIE. DIE!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"What do you mean kill me? Kitty's love me." Kuwabara said while getting to close.  
  
Kana was getting aggravated. He got to close and past her territory. She went to go strike him with his claws but Koenma stopped her.  
  
"Kana, he means you no harm." Koenma said seriously.  
  
"Well he crossed the line. He pasted my territory. He deserves to die." Kana hissed  
  
"Well I'm sure that he will never do it again." Kurama said. He had a half a smile on his face.  
  
"Fine, but if he crosses the line again I'll kill him." She said while putting down her guard.  
  
"Ahem. Kana, I would like you to meet Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Koenma said in a stern voice. "Everyone I would like you to meet Kana."  
  
"How do you do?" Kana said.  
  
"Hello, we a pleased to meet you." Kurama said sweetly.  
  
They talked for a while. Then Koenma said....  
  
Authors talk: So how do you like it? Is it good? Please review. Can you guys give me tips or ideas? This is new to me so I really don't know how to do this. Thank you!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:  
  
OhNo... I'm doing the authors note in the begging still... This must annoy you guys... well anyways I'll be trying to update 1 chapter every 2 days now... but some days I might not get to it... if I cant I'm really sorry... well anyways... let's get on with the chapter... oh yeah.. Please review..  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Koenma started to talk... "This is the new person who will join the spirit detective team. Treat 'em nicely."  
  
Everyone started laughing in the background.  
  
"Yup I thought so. Toddlers like him will say that type of stuff." Yusuke laughed so hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
"What did you say Yusuke?" Koenma glared.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Yusuke whispered. "Ya little midget."  
  
They argued for hours to come. While they were fighting with each other, Kana was deciding whether she wants to go to the human realm school. They were arguing to loud that she could not concentrate.  
  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE! I'M THINKING OF WHAT I SHOULD DO!" She yelled so loud that everyone throughout the castle could hear her.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kana?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Ummmmm. I was wondering if I can go to the human realm and hangout there for a time being." Answered Kana.  
  
"Puhleeeaaasseee?" she pleaded. She gave him the cute kitty eyes.  
  
"Fine fine. You can go but don't blow your cover."  
  
"Thank you!!!" she gave him a big hug. Human Realm   
  
"WOW! You humans have the coolest things ever." Kana shouted.  
  
"Hey how old are you anyways?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Me? I'm 16 years old." Kana answered. "Why do you ask?" "Ummm. Nothing." Kuwabara said. Ugh she is too young for me. I don't date younger girls. This stinks. Kuwabara whacked his head for being so unlucky.  
  
Hmmm. She is cute. Maybe I can help her around and get to know her. Yusuke thought. Oh wait. I already have a girlfriend. This stinks.  
  
By then Kana was going everywhere. She was on the ground sniffing everything. Then she ran off. She looked around the whole street.  
  
"Hey check out the chick. Dang is she beautiful or what?" guy 1 said to guy 2.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Guy 2 said to guy one.  
  
"Yup sure am. Lets go." Guy 1 said to guy 2. "Hey beautiful you want to go somewhere with us?" guy 1 said to Kana.  
  
"I would like to but I can't. They told me not to trust anyone." Kana said while pointing to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Come on. It won't take long." Guy 2 said to Kana.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP! FREAKY GUYS ARE TAKING ME SOMEWHERE FISHY!!!" Kana yelled out so the gang could hear.  
  
They came running over and pushed the guys away. Kana went and hid behind Kurama. Kurama had a slight smirk on his face. Than it changed to an evil glare. It was so cold that that it could probably freeze someone at the spot. The guys ran away like little fraidy cats. While they weren't paying attention kana noticed something in Kurama's hair. She took it out and looked at it.  
  
"Oooh Pretty" she whispered so silently that only Hiei and Kurama could hear. She took out a white rose. It sparkled in the sky light.  
  
"Oh my. When did you take that out?" Kurama asked shocked. He didn't feel anything going through his hair to take it out.  
  
"just right now. I noticed something in your hair and I knew I had to take it out. Sorry. It was an urge I could help it. Are you mad at me?" kana blurted all at once.  
  
"Uhhh... No. of course not. I'm just a little surprised. When people try to do that I usually can feel it." Kurama hesitated to say.  
  
"oh ok.. I thought that you would be mad. Can I have it? It is so pretty. And did you know that you smell like roses? It is so nice." Kana said happily.  
  
Kurama blushed a very light shade that no one could notice. "Of course you can have it." "Thank you!" Kana said while giving him a hug. "Also did you know that you and Hiei have demon powers in you? I could sense."  
  
Everyone was shocked at that statement.  
  
"Ummm. How about if we go some where else and talk about this. How about your house Kurama? We've never been there." Yusuke said.  
  
"Sure that will be fine." Kurama answered.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Soo? How was it this time? Was it ok? Well sorry for the wait for people who do read this. Please read and review. And could you guys give me some ideas? I would really appreciate. And if you have questions, ask.. I will be most happy to answer tham. 


End file.
